A mobile telecommunications carrier generally monitors a device state (normal/abnormal) of each macro-cell radio base station which offers a public communication service, in order to respond to occurring connection requests from a mobile station at random, and stops a macro-cell radio base station in an abnormal device condition by transmitting an operation halt instruction thereto to avoid a situation (call disconnection or the like, for example) in which a communication service is hindered due to making a mobile station communicate under the macro-cell radio base station in the abnormal device condition.